


BendOverwatch

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, every sex tag imaginable i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of mindless drabbles but most likely it'll be a lot of McHanzo. It'll be diverse if I'm really up to it and get inspired idk.Hope you enjoy anyways.





	1. McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer!hanzo and always horny mccree is my jam. inspiration came from ikkanoodles and cyberratting from tumblr. kirinlust helps too ;)

It was about midday now and Jesse was finally able to escape from Gabe’s seemingly endless nagging. They have been here in Hanamura, Japan for almost two weeks now and the lectures have yet to cease. Every time the commander had got wind of his protege it was ‘ _ be careful Jesse, don’t be too reckless _ ’ or ‘ _ we’re here for a job purro, don’t let your cock get in the way _ ’. Which it didn’t take long for McCree to decide against that last one. Especially when he knew now that a special little  _ dragon _ would be waiting by the shore for him.

 

With that thought, the young cowboy was quick to speed up his stride into a full on racer’s sprint. Hanzo was exactly where he promised Jesse he’d be. The smaller man was practically swallowed up by the rocky tide pool he was currently relaxing in. He had his shiny, ink black hair down, collecting it in his hands and brushing his fingers through it. By the look of things, Hanzo had no idea the other was there. It made Jesse’s signature lopsided grin show through, knowing how this  _ creature _ had bestowed enough trust in him now to where he was able to loosen up a bit.

 

Soon enough though the rookie’s presence was made aware from how he hastily climbed down the steep slope of rocks. Hanzo’s head snapped up into McCree’s direction then, own smile making an appearance. One of the many features that made Jesse stop in his tracks just to give a low whistle.

 

“Beautiful as ever darlin’.” He mumbled as he stumbled close, looking like a man who has one too many to drink. It made the Japanese boy chuckle softly, this time showing his pearly white but  _ sharp _ teeth.

 

That didn’t stop this young gunslinger, only made him even more giddy as he began to remove his shirt, pants, and other clothing items. Only when he was left in his boxers did he slip into the pool. The sweltering sun of Hanamura’s summer had made the water warmer than it’s normal chill. Both enjoyed that, neither liking to particular cold of the ocean. That’s really the whole reason Jesse had met Han. He had gotten tired of the cold ocean and had retreated to the heating tides of land. McCree just happen to be walking along to familiarize himself with surroundings and just found Hanzo. Intrigued by the merman, he just jumped at the opportunity to say hello.

 

Jesse sighed fondly of the faint memory. Hanzo had began to make his way over, head bobbing on top of the water as he swam gracefully. He then splayed his his long and nimble fingers over the blackwatch agent’s clean shaven chest. It seemed to confuse the sea dragon though, brows furrowing and lips pursing into a disappointed line.

 

“Where did it go?” Hanzo asked innocently as his darkening gaze met with Jesse’s own, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“I shaved it all off ‘cause I thought you didn’t like it sugar.” McCree let out a quiet laugh. Hanzo frowned nonetheless as he began to feel around the now smooth pecs, fondling them like they were a pair of boobs. It made a dark blush rise to his already sun kissed skin. “Damn honey, if I wouldda known you’d touch me like this, I wouldda shaved long ago.”

 

This made the other huff lightly,”I very much enjoy your body hair. I thought I made that clear the past couple days?”

McCree swallowed thickly as his mouth parted slightly, breathing getting heavier at the remembrance of the couple days. Again they were taking baby steps with this whole ordeal. They both were exploring each other, which was more difficult for the dragon considering he’s never really been near humans. As long as Jesse kept his distance though, he proved more than once that he was worthy of the other’s trust. Eventually this bond led to a whole lot more than Jesse expected. But he’s certainly not complaining now. Especially when those surprisingly soft lips began to press soft kisses all along his jawline.

 

“Mm, c’mon honey. Give me some real sugar.” McCree smirked as he wrapped a strong arm around the small of Hanzo’s back, pulling him closer before connecting their lips fully.

 

**.0.0.0.**

 

Hanzo twitched, shuddered, under the agent’s skillful hands as they skimmed over him from his lips and jaw all the way to his fins and the tip of his tail. Jesse could never get enough of the Shimada’s tail, always so curious about the shockingly light sea green appendage that was also speckled with white spots and sometimes ever a darker navy blue. Not to mention the large spikes on it was well, McCree never passed up on smoothing it down or watching how it moved with Hanzo’s reactions.

 

Like now; with Jesse using his fingers to carefully encircle the puffy, slobbering slit where the dragon’s cocks hid, the fins on his bag jerked and fanned out over the cowboy’s knees. Hanzo’s face and long elf like ears also began to flush a light baby blue instead of the normal rosey red of a human’s, and his fangs bit into his bottom lip hard enough to start drawing blood. It was such a hypnotizing look and it made McCree’s dick jump in his boxers.

 

To get him out of his thoughts, something slimy began to poke up into Jesse’s palm. It didn’t surprise him any to look down and find out that it was one of the two cocks trying to reveal itself. At this point the sea dragon had become so sensitive with all the attention he had been getting. The squishy appendage jerked and wriggled slightly, the tip curling around Jesse’s fingers.

 

“Damn Han, it’s like it has a mind of it’s own!” McCree gawked at the slimy cock before giving a light squeeze, making Hanzo jump and his whole tail twitch.

 

“M-McCree please!” Hanzo whined now as he bucked both his cocks now into the American’s hand. Which seemed to rile the human up more; light brown eyes widening, hands squeezing relentlessly tight around the squirming lengths, and he’s pretty sure he could feel a bit of precum shoot out.

 

It was then Jesse removed Hanzo from his lap to hook his thumbs into the hem of his boxers and pull them down, releasing his own  _ creature _ from it’s confines. He might of been a scrawny kid, and he still kinda was, but most his mass was made up of his thick seven inches. Hanzo looked almost horrified, but it was quickly replaced with pure inquisitiveness. He about made Jesse melt when he attempted to wrap his petite hands around him. Then he about killed him when Hanzo rapidly suckled him into his mouth, and the practical knives this merman had for teeth didn’t help quench his nerves either.

 

Jesse cleared his throat, pulling Hanzo away by his hair, stopping the process and earning a low growl from the other. “S’rry princess, but I got a better idea.” He spoke breathlessly before sitting back down in the water. McCree then took the sea dragon by his hand and pulled him back into his lap like earlier when the cowboy was playing with him. “Instead of usin’ that pretty mouth o’yours, you can just stroke on me.” He then smirked deviously, sliding his hand up Hanzo’s beautiful scales, allowing his ever excited cocks to once again bind around his fingers and hand.

 

Whimpering like a needy dog, Shimada just nodded and immediately reached down to grasp onto McCree’s own aching arousal. Upon clutching the young Blacwatch agent’s cock however, Jesse seemed to seize up and sputter something Hanzo couldn't exactly comprehend. Before he knew it, the younger man was releasing long, thick ropes of his seed onto the dragon’s hand and into the salty waters they sat in.

 

Breathing like he just got done running a marathon, Jesse gazed up at Hanzo only to get his face smeared in his own cum. The merman muttered something under his breath, expression seeming angered.

  
“Stupid cowboy.” Hanzo hissed, pressing a chaste kiss on Jesse’s cheek.


	2. Shimadacest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere!Genji is best Genji tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of Melanie Martinez's song Tag, you're it.

The rain was coming down harshly, forcing his pace to slow and his steps to become heavy. People would stare at him from inside the comfort of warm stores or restaurants—he wasn't much concerned with them, though. No, there was another set of eyes on him, he could _feel_ them, and he knew exactly who it was. The load, frightening ringing on his phone only confirmed it. One last time he chanced a look back. The coal black Charger was still there, going only as fast as him. There was a pail figure inside, and though the windows were tinted, he could still see the brown orbs boring holes into his back.

' _Broootheer. . ._ '

Forming tears made his eyes burn and twitch lightly. The voice wouldn't stop, and it made him nauseous. He just wanted to get away for awhile—it was often he didn't get to go out. His capturer made the mistake of letting him out, however. Until now, that is. Instead of focusing on the car now, though, he began to look through the messages his brother was sending him. They all made him go a lot lighter in skin complexion in the end.

_Anija_

_Come home_

_I'll make you dinner ;)_

He swallowed thickly as he began to type diligently, hands shaky.

_Please leave me alone_

_I don't want this Genji_

_Just leave me alone_

"Hanzo," the voice came, making the man freeze in his place and swallow around the air pocket in his throat. Turning, those eyes began to glare into his own.

Genji was draped across the passenger side seat. His expression was angry, along with the way he gnawed on his gum. Even his green hair was all a mess—probably from constantly running those _sinful_ fingers through it. His presence was intimidating, even with the handsomely forming smile on his lips.

"How about I just take you on a joyride? Hm?" He hummed as he stopped the car next to the sidewalk where Hanzo stood. "We can even go to your favorite sweet shop." Genji then tilted his head, widening his wolfish grin. That's when Hanzo finally drew in a sharp intake of air. His blood began to flow once more, giving him an extra pep in his step when he began running down the walk again.

Genji's Charger could be heard roaring to life once more as the younger Shimada began his unrelenting pursuit. Hanzo panted heavily as he kept running, tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He wiped them away and kept going, though, nearly tripping when he turned around an alley corner. That, however, was a mistake considering there was a dead end ahead. Hanzo took no notice of it, though—not until he actually ran into the metal wall and began clawing at it as if it would get him anywhere. He froze once more though when lights had lit up himself and the wall before him. He knew Genji had caught him, _again_. The tears grew bigger now, quicker too as he began to sob into his drenched leather coat.

That's when he felt hands on his wrists and he was forced down onto the ground. Hanzo only whimpered though when Genji forced his knee into his back. It was then the older Shimada felt his brother leaning over him, his breath on his ear. There were no words, though, only his soft breathing and the light rain on their skin.

Genji eventually let out a soft chuckle,"Tag, you're it, brother."

Before Hanzo could yell out, a hand was placed over his mouth and a needle was forced to his neck. Instantly he grew weak and his vision began to blur. A hand was splayed out on his hip—from what he could tell with how tired his senses were growing—and rubbed his ever so gently. Eventually, the haze had cleared and the eldest of the two was knocked out cold.

**↬Time Skip↫**

There was a familiar scent wafting through the air. It made Hanzo's heart skip a beat and his body tense. That resulted in a slight pain in his neck, however, making him whine softly into the darkness. Quickly he inhaled—the blindfold on his face had come back all too early. He wasn't all concerned with that, no, he was startled by the _clip-clopping_ of those damned shoes he had spent too many hours shining and buffing.

"Shhh, it's okay dear brother." That dreaded voice _cooed_ before that hand came to lay on his face in a gentle caress. It made Hanzo go weak in the knees, knocking them together as he trembled under the feather light touch.

"Pl-Please Genji," he spoke shakily. "Please, just-just let me go!" Hanzo then wailed before being silenced with a harsh slap to the face.

His lips trembled now as his head hung limply. Genji just made an exasperated noise before untying his brother and letting the man fall to the ground. He then proceeds to step on the _raven beauty's_ head, getting an incoherent whimper from him. It only made Genji's sadistic smile widen and his foot become a heavier weight on his brother's head. That finally got the teen to move—flailing about under his boot and practically screaming out for not only help, but _forgiveness_. It was pure music to the green haired boy's ears.

"You better _shut it_ , Anija. Your punishment will only become worse if you continue this _foolishness_." Genji snickered, watching as his brother's overly dramatic performance finally came to a stop.

But he only bent down to rip Hanzo's clothes off when everything around them became deafeningly silent. The only thing to be heard was the older Shimada's sporadic breathing and the guard's careful footsteps upstairs. Once every inch of his brother was exposed to him, Genji began the process of taking his own clothes off, foot still sitting heavily on top of Hanzo's _beautiful_ head.

"Promise me you won't leave like that again, Hanzo." He growled lowly.

There was no response, though, resulting in the vulnerable Shimada to get a well-placed kick to the head. It made things a lot easier, that's for sure, but Genji wanted his brother more than awake for his _punishment_. So with that in thought, the other ventured off to a nearby table and grabbed one of the thirty water bottles there. He then walked back over and uncapped it, squatting over Hanzo's bare, creamy, white back and mindlessly dumping the cold liquid on the other's head. It didn't do much but give Hanzo a little jolt—he was awake though and that's all that really mattered.

"Promise me you won't leave--"

"I promise!" Hanzo screamed, voice raw sounding now. "I swear on our father's grave Genji, I will not leave you again." He cried out before coughing on some of the water that had somehow managed to get in his lungs. Everything was painful and there was no escaping it.

However, Genji did not reply, causing Hanzo to stiffen. Instead, his younger brother stood to remove his own fabrics—each being added to the pile next to Hanzo's head where his own torn clothes lay. It was when he felt Genji's bare ass, cock, and balls sit on his own uncovered backside that Hanzo bit harshly onto his trembling lip and breathed out shakily. Gently now the younger teen began to grind into the crack of his brother's perfectly toned ass. He groaned softly, huffing in delight at the sight.

"So perfect for me, Anija. I can't wait to be buried in that nice ass of yours." Genji moaned loudly, emphasizing his excitement by dragging his cock along the other's crack and tight pucker.

Hanzo went to speak up—to protest—but it was already too late. He screamed out, sounding like a dying bird as Genji thrusted into him sharply, painfully. There was no mercy, no kindness, just the relentless in and out thrusts of his brother's cock. His walls were stretched against their will, the muscles crying out in pure pain.

"You'll never leave me again, Anija."


	3. Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just my Creative Writing narrative project from school lmfao

There was only darkness, but warmth. Small touches of a calloused hand brushed the smooth skin of my cheek. Ever so slowly it worked its way down to my jaw, the thick beard on my chin. I smirked when another hand steadily began a journey up my chest. There was a soft puff of breath against my ear, a small laugh before a chaste kiss to the corner of my lips. It was sweet, gentle for a soldier of his position. I began to smile at him as my deep browns met his baby blues. The most perfect things I have ever seen, the things I yearned to wake up next to every morning.

“You’re staring Gabe.” He whispered, voice as silent as always, scared of being discovered. “You enjoying yourself?”

I let out a quiet chortle,”Of course Jackie. You’re with me.”

He rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed with an exaggerated ‘oh my God Gabe’. I hummed as I watched him. In the dimmed sunlight, his usual white-blonde hair turned a subtle gold color. Jack’s skin, which was as pale as could be, looked tanned as well. As if the commander had been on vacation for quite some time. The thought was pleasing, relaxing on a faraway beach, just Jack and me. Some place without the trainees or UN Officials, away from all the cameras and news reporters. It was tempting to just run away from here, get away from the blood and the screaming men who get blown apart. A shiver had passed through my body. Just months again, a good trainee of mine had gotten their arm blown off.

“You thinking?” Jack mumbled as he turned back to me. The commander looked worried, concerned. He was fitted in the blue jeans he wore last night, too lazy and too tired to kick them off before laying down.

“Yeah,” I sighed as I threw my legs over the side of the bed now. The carpet was cold and rough on my toes as always, an unwelcomed feeling. I couldn’t help but to scrunch up my nose and furrow my brows.

Jack laughed a little louder at me now; still soft, but something a bit more from the gut. He then moved across the room, swift but stern as he did so. The man took a seat next to me, having no choice but to stay when I rested my head upon his shoulder. He grinned at me, a beautiful thing that I held dear to me. A hand had moved against my back this time, knuckles grazing my spine, a welcomed gesture that always seemed to soothe me. Then it made it’s way up the back of my neck, into my dark curls. The action was repeated several times after, making me sleepier than what I was. With Jack at my side, the action came so easily. I felt safe with him, much like I was with my family. It was odd at first, being a lonely man that wanted no real social interaction. Now I had friends and a lover, something so exotic and scary, but exciting as well.

“We need to get ready,” Jack murmured as he nuzzled his face into my many kinky locks. “We have a meeting with the UN today.”

“We have a meeting with the UN every day Jack.” I yawned.

“Pfft, yeah. Well this one is important.”

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at him now, smirking. “Every meeting with them is important Jackie. I’m sure this one is gonna be something stupid like it always is.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but I was quick to counter him, kissing him lightly on the chin. Like that the man went silent, giving one of his wide eyed how-dare-you looks. I only chuckled though, leisurely standing to collect my own black cargo pants and hoodie from the back of my chair. Something I spent too much time sitting in, hunched over a computer or tablet; it was there too that I spent my hours slaving away to the UN. Every hour of almost every day it was either paperwork, such simplistic missions, or other annoying things. All of it got on my nerves, made steam blow out my ears, but no one ever noticed. I made sure not to make it known, especially in front of the trainees because they cannot ever seem to keep their little mouths shut.

“You’re bristling Gabbie.” Jack breathed against the back of my neck now as he moved close, arms wrapping around my waist.

Once again I was practically drowning in his warmth. For about the fifth time now, I grinned at the man behind me. This time, though, our lips met in a comforting kiss. A thing so reassuring to the both of us. What made Jack move away from me, something abrupt and wavering, was the all-too-familiar sound of his communicator on his wrist. It blinked a light blue, blinding me even if I did intend to stare at it dejectedly. Once again reality had began to set in, for about the third time this week. I had to blink away stinging tears as Jack kissed my forehead before tuly leaving this time. The loneliness began to settle in as well, making its home in the very pit of my stomach. I did not act upon it, though, instead moving to take a shower before getting dressed in the usual; the black cargo pants and hoodie, in addition to a golden chestplate they made us wear and some black combat boots. Once done and ready, I took a deep breath, forcedly shoved my fists into my hoodie’s pockets, and finally walked out the room. Instantly I was met with a loud ‘hello’ from one of Jack’s own trainees. She wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit, her own bronze chestplate adorning her chest. Her hair was as dark as mine, angel kisses(freckles) painted her soft looking face. An innocent looking face.

She saluted with a wide smile,”’Ello Commander Reyes!”

“At ease soldier,” I nearly shouted now in what the trainees called the-big-boss’s voice. Instead of shocking, though, the woman visibly relaxed. “Now, what do you need?”

“Commander Morrison sent me ta get you for the meeting with the UN, sir.” She beamed at me now as she spoke, heavy British accent pouring from her mouth.

My eyes about rolled into the back of my head now. Sometimes Jack was so exhausting, especially when he sent his own  _ kids _ to come find me, to retrieve me. You’d think they would eventually pick up on why he calls for me so much. Lately, though, it had only been to discuss the problems the UN has with other countries or criminals. There was no just relaxing anymore with Jack to the point I’d rather spend time with my own trainees. Then again, there were those moments I cherished; when we’d lay down and just bask in each other’s love for one another.

“I’ll be there in a moment,” I finally told her with a dismissive wave of my hand. Without another word, the woman was gone, running down the hall like a flash of lightning. I would be lying if I said it hadn’t been impressive.

I had never been slower in my life than as of now. On my way to briefing room, I had stopped by to check on my team of trainees. Which I knew was a mistake right as I entered the gun range and Jesse looked at with sparkles in his eyes. Now I was watching the boy shoot his six shooter that he had named Peacekeeper. It was anything but that to be quite honest. I let the kid have his fun though. After about thirty minutes, I was able to finally leave the boy to his work. I was able to slip past some other members of our squad and into the briefing room. There, Jack was at the head of the table, UN Officials around the other end. When I had made my interrupting appearance, all heads snapped back to look at me. The only gaze I had caught was Jack’s, though, smirking at how his smile was strained, twitching almost with disdain.

“Nice for you to finally join us Gabriel.” One of the Officials offered a small smile, but ended up getting a scowl in return.

“Call me Reyes.” I commented with a slight growl as I made my way to stand next to Jack. Who, once I finally was able to stand next to him, elbowed me harshly in the side. I didn’t budge much, though, noticeably making the other angrier.

“Well, Reyes, it’s nice for you to finally join us.” The Official repeated before offering the same, forced smile he always gives me.

After the awkwardness of the greeting finally subsided, though, we were on our way with the meeting. Turns out it was as stupid as I thought it was going to be; a random little war on a smaller country, a low blow as I call it. How the UN explained it, they just wanted the territory and the resources along with it. A horrid plan of action too, sending most of our men out there most likely only to get slaughtered. It made me think about Jesse, about the woman who had greeted me this morning. Both were at least still teens, maybe almost in their twenties. Nonetheless, they’re kids and could potentially have a life, but now the UN wants to change that with a stupid battle. One that is sure to bring nothing but a splendid backfire on the nations’ egos.

“Hm, seems simple enough, right Gabriel?” Jack spoke, drawing me to reality once more.

I raised a brow now, though, looking a tad offended. “Really?” I asked now as I began to laugh a little. “You can’t be thinking about really going through with this Jack. Attacking a smaller country for only their land and resources?”

“It’s the UN’s decision--”

“Only if we agree to it.” I snarled at the Official who was trying to get in his face now. The tension was thick enough to slide through, enough to see it. “Right now, I don’t think we’re gonna go through with it.”

“Gabe, it’s just a small strike mission--”

“One small mission that could lead to a whole war. It’s not worth it and I say we don’t get involved.” I huffed at the younger man, my lover.

We have never gotten in arguments before, so this was new to me, new to Jack. Neither of us seemed to like it either. Before Jack could say a word, though, the Officials claimed they had more important business to attend to. With that, they left us alone in this small briefing room, left us to glare at each other in utter silence. Neither of us moved, our arms crossed tightly against our chests.

“We’re doing as the UN asked of us and that’s final--”

**↬Time Skip↫**

There was only darkness, but warmth. Small touches of a calloused hand brushed the smooth skin of my cheek. Ever so slowly it worked its way down to my jaw, the thick beard on my chin. Ever so slowly, achingly, my eyes opened. Now there was a soft, golden glow. I could hear, in a slight buzz, someone saying my name. Yet no one seemed to be around, near enough to actually be heard. Maybe it was just me, maybe it was all just another nightmare. All of that slipped away when she had slipped into my sights.

“Gabriel,” the angel spoke ever so softly. “Gabriel, are you okay?!” She cried out now.

I couldn’t find my voice, though, coughing instead. “An-Angela, what ha-happened?” I asked the best I could. She had stopped me from speaking further though by placing a hand over my mouth now.

“There’s no time to explain,” she shook her head. “I need to get you back on the ship--”

“Where’s Jack?”

“On the ship.”

“What happened?”

“Gabriel, there’s no time--”

“Angela what happened?!” I cried out now only to nearly scream in pain, my body protesting against any sudden movement. She only stared at me now, lips pursing lightly. Angela opened her mouth to speak, but now she couldn’t find her words either. 

“There was an explosion. Jack and the others were able to evacuate but he sent me back to find you.” Angela whispered now as she began to unpack a first aid kit. Her brows were knitted together in concentration as she tried to work quickly.

“Wh-Why? Why did he send you for me?” I asked, licking my drying lips.

She didn’t answer though, only began to skim her hands over my body to check for more injuries. The way her face began to scrunch up, I could tell there were a lot more than she wanted. Angie was only another one of the trainees, only in the medical field. She, who had just finished her schooling, was new to this. Why Jack trusted her so much, I wouldn’t know. I don’t question any of it though, only allow her to work.

“Because he loves you,” Angela finally murmured as she began working on piecing together a stitching needle.

Everything in that moment seemed to freeze. I instantly began to deny it; Jack’s and my love for one another, the times we spent together cooped up in my room, all of it. Angie didn’t have any of it though, only shook her head and pleaded I stay quiet. Her face, paler than usual and scrunched up, had so many built up emotions. It wasn’t much of a surprise when the young woman began to cry softly as she tried to sew together pieces of my face. That’s when I felt it. The numbness of everything, body parts shutting down. There was blackness rimming my eyes once more, but it wasn’t because I was tired or sleepy. No, this time I was dying. That was the real reason as to why Angela was crying, wasn’t it? She knew I was going as well, flatlining as they would call it.

“Tell. . . tell him I love him Angie.” I breathed softly now, reaching up to hold her shoulder.

“You can tell him when we get out of here, Gabriel!” She yelled out, holding the hand I had placed on her. “We will get through this, you will see him again!”

“Angela. . .” I murmured, my voice failing me as everything went black.

My breathing was the shallowest it has ever been. I felt my toes and fingers fall to the numbness first, then my arms and legs. From there, my body turned frigid, and though I knew that she was calling my name, I could not hear her. It was then that I felt it out of pure agony―my heart went out like a candle light in the wind.

This was the end, lost to the shadows.


End file.
